


Prompto and Noctis One Shots

by call_me_bon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Chocobos, Fluff and Humor, Gay, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Charater Death, RIP, i love my sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_bon/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: Prince Noctis knows that as the heir he is expected to have a queen to rule beside him as well as bear a child. But sometimes, he wishes he could be selfish and go after his own desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I totally haven't updated the other fics I'm working on, but I was inspired to write this. I haven't even played the game yet, but hopefully I will soon.
> 
> Also, this is somewhat inspired by the Malec wedding scene lol

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Ignis asked.

Focusing on trying to do his tie, Noctis sighed, “We both know that it’s not, but sometimes what I want doesn’t matter.” Giving up on knotting the tie right, he walked over to Ignis. “I have to put the people’s needs before my own.”

“As your advisor, I find that admirable and I’m quite impressed,” Ignis admitted, quickly tying the prince’s tie properly. “But as your friend, I want you to be happy. He made you happy.”

"Doesn’t matter,” Noctis muttered. “He’s a commoner and a Nif. While those don’t matter to me, my father and the people would never approve.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Noctis released a deep sigh. “I may be a prince, Ignis, but this is definitely no fairy tale.”

“I truly am sorry,” Ignis said.

Putting his hand on his advisor’s shoulder, Noctis offered a small smile. “I am, too. I wish I could at least be marrying Luna.”

A silence fell over the pair. Lunafreya had only died a few weeks from an attack. People from all over, whom Luna had made an impact on, came to her funeral. Many continued to visit her grave and pay tribute to the beloved Oracle.

"I know the way I loved her is not the same,” Noctis finally said. “But it was better than marrying a stranger. We both know that it was never going to be Prompto who I would end up with.”

Before Ignis could try to comfort the heir, a knock sounded on the door. Gladio opened the door and stepped in.

“It’s time to get this train wreck over with,” the shield huffed. “The food better be damn good.”

Snorting at his friend, Noctis glanced at himself once more in the mirror before heading towards the altar.

“Try not to look like you’re marching to your death or going into battle,” Ignis advised as he and Gladio walked behind the prince.

“Oh don’t you know? Marriage is the second biggest battle of them all, besides children,” Gladio joked. “Ow, what the hell, Ig?”

Reaching the altar, the trio took their respective positions. Closing his eyes, Noctis took a deep breath as he awaited the inevitable. Soon the doors opened again and his bride came in.

Lady Camildreya was undoubtedly beautiful. Maybe she was someone who overtime Noctis could grow to care for. Of course, he didn’t particularly want to.

Taking her from her father, Lord Hethius, Noctis lead her up the steps. A wide grin was adorned on her face. She attempted to catch the prince’s eye to no avail.

Francetto was the man who would be blessing their marriage. He’d been a friend of the king’s for years. In fact, he was there for the young prince’s birth.

All eyes were on him. Noctis was used to it by now, but it didn’t mean he liked it. He was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, especially his father. He knew that his father’s eyes would only hold remorse.

King Regis certainly didn’t want to marry his son off to a stranger. Unfortunately, he was dying. Regis strongly believed that his son was perfectly capable of running the kingdom with Ignis’s and Gladio’s help. The people, however, wanted a queen. Not to mention, Noctis would also need an heir for when he passed.

The ceremony seemed to drag on. Noctis didn’t pay that much attention unless he was supposed to respond.

"Do you, Camildreya Arnetta, promise to uphold the responsibilities and expectations you will have as a queen?” Francetto asked.

“I do,” the girl responded.

“Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, promise to always put the people first even before your wife?” Francetto asked.

“I do,” Noctis said.

Eyeing the young prince, Francetto shook his head as he slowly turned around to pick up the sacred bonding wand. “Please bare your wrists,” he commanded.

Rolling up his sleeve, Noctis held out his arm.

“Damn it, kid,” Gladio muttered from behind him. “This is not the time to be late.”

Jabbing the man in the side, Ignis gave Gladio a look.

Francetto shot the pair his own look earning a sheepish grin from Gladio and an apologetic look from Ignis. Mirth was evident in the reverend’s eyes.

“With this bond, you two will become connected,” Francetto announced. “You will feel one another’s pain and feelings.”

Channeling his magic into the wand, Francetto gently grabbed Noctis’s wrists. Time seemed to slow down as he lowered it to the prince’s skin.

Suddenly the doors burst open hitting the wall. A ‘sorry’ followed. Looking like he just ran a marathon, there stood a familiar blond.

Noctis felt his breath hitch as he and Prompto made eye contact. He didn’t pay any mind to the chaos slowly unraveling around him.

“Hell yeah, finally!” Gladio cheered.

“You invited him, too?” Ignis hissed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Gladio defended. “Noctis wasn’t listening to us, hey, wait. What do you mean ‘too’?”

Prompto began walking towards the altar not breaking eye contact.

"What the hell is a Nif doing here?” Lord Hethius shouted. “Get out of here, you filth.”

“No,” Prompto said, recognizing the man as one of those who supported the testing on Nifs. “I have business with Noctis that doesn’t concern you.”

“Excuse you? You could do to learn some respect,” the Lord growled. “Whatever it is can wait.”

“I don’t think that’s up to you to decide,” Prompto responded.

Slapping Ignis on the shoulder, Gladio whispered, “I feel like a proud father. The kid grew a backbone.”

Ignis couldn’t deny that he too was impressed. Breaking his eyes from the heated discussion between the lord and Prompto, Ignis turned to the heir.

“How are you holding up, Noctis?” he asked.

Opening and closing his mouth, Noctis was at a loss for words. He couldn’t believe that Prompto was here, especially after how things ended during their lastencounter.

“Who the hell does that dirty Nif think he is?” Camildreya scoffed.

“You’d be wise to not judge someone by something out of their control,” Ignis advised.

“Don’t tell me what to do, stupid advisor,” Camil snapped.

Breaking out of his shock, Noctis was quick to defend his friends. “You’re not much of a lady and definitely not to fit to be a queen treating others like that. King and queen are just titles. The real power comes from your people who you’re to treat with respect.”

Lady Camildreya was shocked at how the prince spoke to her.

“I’d watch your back if I were you, boy,” Lord Hethius growled, turning on Noctis. “Prince or not, you have no right speaking to my daughter like that.”

Clearing his throat, King Regis looked at Hethius, “Are you threatening my son?”

Meeting the king’s stern look, Hethius shrunk in on himself and stuttered, “No, your majesty. I’m just teaching him to be more careful with his words. “

“Funny, I didn’t know you were his father,” the king said. He turned his attention to Prompto who by now had reached the bottom of the altar. “Son, unless this is a matter of life or death, I ask that you please take a seat or let yourself out.”

“With all due respect, your highness,” Prompto began. “This is important. I’ll do whatever Noctis wishes for me to do.”

Gasps from the onlookers sounded followed by whispers. King Regis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and instead looked at his son.

“So tell me, Noct,” Prompto said. “What is it that you want me to do?”

Taking a deep breath, Noct looked at Gladio who gave him a big thumbs up and Ignis who offered a small smile of encouragement. He risked a glance at his father who looked expectantly at Noctis.

Francetto placed a warm hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “I know you’re only doing what you think is best for the kingdom, but sometimes there’s more than one way to do that,” the man said. “Sometimes it’s better to do, not think.”

Getting no response from Noctis, Prompto started to turn away awkwardly.

The Reverend gently pushed Noctis in the blond’s direction.

“Finally, are you actually going to make a smart decision and kic-” Lord Hethius stopped mid-sentence.

Rushing towards Prompto’s retreating figure, Noctis grabbed him and spun him around.

“Woah, wa-” Prompto’s words were cut off as Noctis kissed him.

“Consider this alliance null,” Hethius said angrily.

“More your loss than my own,” King Regis responded nonchalantly.

Tangling his fingers in the prince’s hair, Prompto felt himself flushing, especially when Gladio wolf whistled.

Thatta boy,” the shield encouraged.

When the two finally broke away, both out of breath, the reality of the situation set in. Prompto could feel the weight of everyone’s eyes on him as adrenaline began to fade and he blushed a furious red.

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh at the blond’s expense. “Red looks good on you,” he teased. “It brings out your freckles.”

Hiding his face in the prince’s chest, Prompto mumbled a weak, “Shut up.”

Noctis knew that he was going to have to do a lot of explaining and face the repercussions, but it was time he stopped running. With Prompto in his arms again, he didn’t know how he’d ever be able to let go.

“Hey Ignis,” he called. “Maybe princes can get their happy endings.”


	2. My Best Friend is an Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found 2 more drabbles I did and decided to go ahead and them to this and make it a collection of one shots.  
> As of now, it'll probably only be 3 because I have other things I need to work on lol

    “Noctis,” Prompto whined. “I want to go take pictures.” Sometimes, he really hated his best friend’s sleeping habits. “We can go fishing if you want.” Still, the prince remained unresponsive.

    Having been awake for a while now, Prompto was anxious to go explore. Somehow, he and Noctis were allowed to go camping without Ignis and Gladio. Not that Prompto minded the two, but sometimes he wanted to just hang out with his best bud. Apparently Noctis just wanted to sleep though.

    Giving up on trying to wake his friend, Prompto decided to write a note instead. He scribbled out where he’d be going then grabbed his camera and headed out. Immediately the heat of the sun hit him and Prompto cursed. He was bound to get more freckles after peeling later. Still, his excitement to photograph the island outweighed any negativity.

    As he walked the various trails, Prompto noticed how empty the island seemed to be. Figures, he thought. King Regis probably reserved the island for just Prompto and Noctis. That would explain why no one had to accompany the pair.

    The sound of running water caught his attention and he quickly located the source. There was a little creek nearby him. Following it, Prompto eventually came upon a lake. He froze as he saw an unknown animal on the opposite side taking a drink. Carefully pulling out his camera, he focused the lens then took a picture. The creature looked up at the click, but finished drinking.  

    Prompto had no clue how long he sat there by the lake. Noctis should be awake by now he figured. Brushing himself off, Prompto turned to head back when he heard a growl. Slowly turning around, he spotted a huge wolf-like creature heading towards him. Unfortunately, all he had on him was his camera. While maintaining eye contact with the beast, Prompto edged backward.

    Squawking from behind him caught his attention. Just that split second of distraction gave the predator a chance to launch itself at Prompto. Falling back with a scream, the blond scrambled to his feet. He hissed as a claw got the back of his leg. A blur of yellow passed him and Prompto turned to see the chocobo who’d distracted him was now protecting him.

     Limping farther away to a safer distance, Prompto watched the two creatures fight. The fanged animal pinned down the chocobo and bit down on its throat. Before it could rip the throat out, more chocobos came running. Knowing it was outnumbered, the beast turned tail and ran. Prompto made his way back over to the group.

     He knelt down next to the injured chocobo and felt his eyes start to water. Distressed sounds escaped it as its breath became labored. Too much blood was escaping the wound on its throat. Without even thinking about it, Prompto reached out his hand and ran it over the chocobo. A shuddering breath filled the air until nothing else came from fallen animal.

     Vision blurred with tears now, Prompto knew he should head back to the campsite. Nodding at the other chocobos, he carefully hobbled back.

  
~

 

   Noctis rolled over, landing on some piece of paper. He begrudgingly sat up and rubbed his eyes before reading. Rereading it a few times until it made sense, Noctis felt slightly guilty for leaving Prompto alone. He was pretty excited himself to be go out without bodyguards. Maybe when Prompto got back he’d offer to  be the blond’s model or something.

   Footsteps sounded from outside the tent and gradually grew nearer. Noctis could also hear the sound of...crying? The tent flap was thrown open and a familiar blond came tumbling in. Noctis blinked a few times before realizing that it was Prompto who was crying. He also had blood on him.

   Waiting for Prompto to say something, Noctis realized that no coherent words were going to come out. Too tired to deal with this at the moment, Noctis dragged his best friend over beside him. Laying back down, Noctis felt Prompto follow suit, resting his head on the prince’s chest. As the pair lay there, Noctis felt himself drifting off.

   “It..chocobo...died,” Prompto choked out.   

   Snapping wide awake, Noctis couldn’t help but groan, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

   My best friend is an idiot, he thought.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, lovelies.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Share with a friend ;)


End file.
